My Love
by JacenLukeSolo
Summary: Amy's version of the past few months, starting with the most important night of her life. Ephramy
1. Thinking about That Night

She couldn't keep him off of her mind. He possessed her every thought, he possessed her very soul. She thought she knew love when she told Colin she loved him, but this was a different love. With Colin, it was like he was her older brother type of love, not a romantic love. The only reason why she didn't know it wasn't the romantic type, was due to the fact that she had never experienced the romantic type. She knew without a doubt that Ephram and she were meant to be with each other. There was no questioning it. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew he felt the same way about her.

On the evening of her first time, he did everything for her. They met at her parent's vacation cabin on the lake. He had a fire going, and roses were placed throughout the cabin. It was everything she dreamed of and more. At first she was scared, she wanted to do it, but her fear took over. He didn't even mind. He told her they could just sleep. When she awoke in the middle of the night, and saw his eyes staring at her, with his hand running softly through her hair, it was like primal instinct took over.

Now it was Monday morning, like an hour before her alarm was scheduled to go off. She had fallen asleep to Ephram's breathing on her cell phone only six hours before. The cell was still on, and she could hear Ephram's light snoring in the earpiece. She was surprised that both cell batteries had lasted that long. She was even more surprised in the fact that the snoring on the phone gave her this tingly feeling in her stomach. She was even falling in love with his snoring. Just thank god he didn't sound like a freight train.

As she went downstairs for her breakfast, her father gave her this weird look. She knew he knew what she did on Saturday night. In fact she was in a way surprised that he didn't barge in on them, and stop them. She said good morning, and sat down to eat her french toast. Without a word she brought her now empty plate to the sink, picked up her backpack, and ran out to her car. She drove away to Ephram's.

When she arrived at Ephram's she ran up to the porch and rang the doorbell. When Dr. Brown answered she asked if Ephram was ready for school yet. When Dr. Brown answered with telling her " he is still asleep, I tried waking him up, but he didn't even budge. If you want you can try and wake him, but I doubt anyone can get him up." "Don't worry Dr. Brown, I'll get him up for you, even if I have to dump a gallon of ice cold water on him." She ran up the stairs, while Dr. Brown went to fix breakfast.

When Amy entered Ephram's room her heart just melted. There he was lying in bed looking like an angel fast asleep. Amy had never seen a more beautiful sight. It was like falling in love all over again. Amy took off her shoes and climbed into Ephram's bed. She started to play with his soft hair. She knew Ephram was a very sound sleeper. All Amy wanted to do now was just cuddle up to Ephram and fall asleep. Besides who needs school when you are already a senior with a very good SAT score.

"Ephram dad wants you downstairs now, and ….". Amy stirred and she saw Ephram's little sister Delia gaping at her. "Amy what are you doing in my brother's bed?"


	2. The Wakeup

"Oh I was trying to wake up, and got tired, and fell asleep, do you want to help me?" Delia smiled and said "wait a second I got an idea!" Delia ran out of the room, and Amy couldn't help but sigh. That was a close one.

Delia was back before Amy could even get out of Ephram's bed. In her hand she was holding an air horn. "I found this in my dad's camping stuff. He hasn't noticed it was gone, because he never goes camping" said a grinning Delia. Amy covered her ears and nodded at Delia. Delia pressed the button and Amy's ears still hurt, even though she had covered him. The funny thing was that Ephram just slept right through it. Delia thought about pressing the button again, but Amy said "Delia please don't do that again, it hurt my ears, why don't you go on downstairs and get ready for school, while I beat Ephram up for not getting up. "OK" said Delia and she ran downstairs.

Amy turned over in Ephram's bed to find that Ephram was still sound asleep, if it weren't for his chest moving up and down she would have thought that he was dead. She leaned in to his face intent on kissing him, but then noticed a pile of drool coming from his mouth. Gross she thought. Ooh I can so torment him for that later. Instead of kissing him on his drooling mouth she started her kisses at his collarbone. She was working her way down his stomach when he finally woke up. He jolted out of bed, and Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Wha, when??" He started to question, but Amy just got out of bed, gave him a kiss, and whispered into his ear that breakfast was on the table. Then she headed downstairs to have some coffee with Dr. Brown and Delia.


End file.
